Present day technology for laser working flat elements is based on rather complex apparatuses. In fact, such apparatuses generally comprise laser head moving systems provided with robotized arms or variously articulated parts to allow the laser head movement so that it can reach any point of an element to be worked. These systems are needed to allow working on the entire element. In other words in order to work any element or a substratum in each of its parts it is necessary to move the laser head by means of complex and bulky structures often moving also the plane whereon the element is supported. In particular, the laser head is provided with a pantograph-type system as it is more handy to move the head rather than the supporting plane, as the latter can be of rather big dimensions. Furthermore, the laser head must always be positioned perpendicularly to the surface to be worked and at a distance which varies according to the element to be worked, its thickness and the power of the laser used.
Anyway, as already said, the pantograph is a structure requiring a complex articulation of various parts which move along the three conventional Cartesian axes X-Y-Z. Accordingly, the robotized arms are to be equipped with many articulated joins and motors to allow the head laser tridimensional movement.
Consequently, then, such complexity requires many precision calibrations to ensure the apparatus proper working.